


nothing's gonna hurt you baby

by malecflowers



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: 'nahh. ansgt.', Angst, Happy, M/M, and its cute as fuck, and things are getting better, but lukas is still dealing with nightmare, but they are super in love, fuck my spelling is bad, idk man, it was supposed to be christmas themed but then my brain was like, its 5:26 am and i cant fucking sleep (again) so here you go, its been months since they caught the killer, okay dont hate this pls because its lame but i tried, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecflowers/pseuds/malecflowers
Summary: Lukas has another nightmare, and Philip is there to comfort him





	

_ It dark. So dark.  _

_ Lukas can tell that he’s in the trunk of a car, and that Philip is lying in front of him, unconcious. And he can tell that his hands are bound and his mouth gagged, but other than that he has no idea what’s going on. He can feel the fear in him start to grow as he reaches for Philip. It’s hard to do in such a small space with his wrists bound together, but eventually he gets his hands up to Philips shoulder and tries to shake the other boy awake. _

_ When Philip doesn’t respond Lukas tries to pull his body so that he’s on his back, that way he can check if the boy is even alive. And it's not easy, and in the end he only manages to get Philip’s body turned slightly, but it’s enough. Now he could reach over slightly more and feel for a pulse. It took a minutes, but when Lukas did finally find Philip’s pulse he felt an incredible sense of relief. Lukas tried to shake him awake again, and this time he heard Philip groan softly and he left out a sigh of relief. _

_ When he saw Philip’s eyes open he allowed himself to relax slightly, and he leaned forward to rest his head against Philip’s shoulder. Everything was terrifying and his entire body ached from being crammed into such a tiny space, but Lukas tried to ignore that for a minute. Instead he let himself be relieved because Philip wasn’t dead and he was here with him. _

_ But his relief was short-lived. The car they were in came to an abrupt stop and both boys hit their heads on the side of the trunk, groaning through their gags. The fear returned to Lukas and he looked at Philip. He didn’t know how, but he knew they were about to die. He wished so desperately that he could speak right now. There were so many things he still needed to tell Philip, so many things he needed the other boy to know. But he couldn’t speak through the gag in his mouth, so he settled for looking at Philip, hoping that he could somehow tell him everything he needed to say with just a look. It must have worked, because Philip just nodded like he understood and reached over and held onto Lukas’s hands, looking back at him with so much emotion that it took everything Lukas had to not start sobbing on the spot.  _

_ When the trunk opened neither boy had a chance to react before they were being hauled out of the car and thrown onto the grass. Once his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, Lukas looked up to see a man standing over them, holding a gun. And he knew this was it, the killer had found them and he was going to shut them up for good. He knew it was going to be useless to fight, so instead he turned his head and looked at Philip. If he had to die, he wanted the last thing he saw to be the face of the boy he loved. Philip looked back at him, eyes wide with fear. But there was nothing he could do either, and he knew it, so he let himself cry. Lukas cried too. He cried for all the things he would never get to do with Philip. He cried because he would never get to tell Philip that he loved him too. He cried because he was about to die while lying next to the love of his life and there was no way he could stop it. _

_ And then the gun went off and everything went dark… _

  
  


Lukas shot up in bed. His entire body was shaking and he was breathing so heavily that he feared he may pass out. He knew right away that it had all just been another nightmare, but that didn’t make it any less terrifying. 

Philip was next to him, his hand gently rubbing his back, “which one was it this time?” he spoke softly, like he was trying not to startle Lukas. “The trunk…” Lukas, on the other hand, was a wreck. His voice was weak and shaky. Philip just sighed and sat up, his body positioned slightly behind Lukas’s so that the other boy could lean back against him. “It’s just a dream baby, we’re safe. Helen caught the killer and he can never hurt us again,” as he spoke Philip ran his fingers up and down Lukas’s forearm. Lukas nodded and let himself relax against the other boy. He leaned his head back against Philip’s shoulder and let his eyes fall closed, focusing on the feeling of Philip’s hands on him. He still couldn’t understand what he’d done to deserve Philip. The boy was so good and kind and Lukas hadn’t exactly treated him very well in the beginning. But when they somehow managed to escape death, for the second time, Lukas realized that he needed to be better. So that’s what he tried everyday to do. He was determined to be better, to be a person who actually deserved the love of a person like Philip.

 

After a few minutes of sitting like this, Lukas felt himself calm almost completely, so he pulled away from Philip and laid back down, pulling Philip down with him. They settled back down, Lukas laying on his back, Philip on his side, curled up against Lukas’s side. 

Lukas leaned forward and kissed the top of Philip’s head, lingering there slightly longer than necessary. After he leaned back he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in and mumbled, “what did I ever do to deserve you?” He felt Philip’s body shake slightly as he giggled. “I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter because you’re stuck with me now,” he said as he looked up at Lukas and grinned. And in that moment Lukas forgot about all the bad stuff, because how could anything really be that bad when he had this beautiful boy who loved him, and who was looking up and him and grinning like he was the fucking moon or something.

He wrapped his arms around Philip, pulling him closer as he leaned down to press a kiss against his lips. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Lukas asked, looking down at Philip with eyes full of wonder. Philip giggled again, and Lukas loved that sound so much. He leaned up and rubbed their noses together slightly, “I think I have a pretty good idea.” Philip said before leaning in to kiss Lukas again. 

They stayed like that for a while, laying as close together as possible, kissing softly, pausing every few kisses to just look at each other and smile. And when they got tired again they both settled down under the covers and fell asleep, feeling loved and happy and  _ safe _ .


End file.
